User talk:LadyMarcelineVampQueen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Little Janet Wanted a Puppy page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bill9929 (Talk) 22:02, March 4, 2012 Bon appetit If Bon Appetit put you off, then wait to you see The Cleansing, Cupcakes and Sweet Apple Massacre. Jacob-sama 00:51, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 05:39, March 5, 2012 (UTC) A word of advice Next time you want to post something, or are planning to write a story, it takes a lot of preperation. First, you need inspiration. Something to fuel your writing. Warning: Don't just start writing once you have the idea. Plan out exactly what it will be about, and exactly what will happen beforehand so your writing makes more sense. After the planning stages, then you start writing, having exatly wat you want to do in mind. After writing, go over your work for any grammar or other forms of error which may be present. If you think you missed some things, feel free to send it over to someone such as myself to peer-edit. I'd love to help you out. The first story I ever wrote is called My Wife. I wrote it in four hours, and had just recieved the idea the night before, but that's not the point. The point is, if you plan better, you'll be able to write much better. While you're reading this, though, please read my first pasta and give the critic critiuqe on his own work. Thank you. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 02:43, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain 00:10, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 03:40, March 8, 2012 (UTC)